wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Umarłe dziecko
Żałoba gościła w domu, żałoba panowała w sercach. Umarło najmłodsze dziecko, czteroletni, jedyny syn, nadzieja i radość rodziców. Mieli wprawdzie dwie córki, obie były dobre i kochane dziewczynki, ale utracone dziecko jest zawsze najukochańsze. Los ciężko ich doświadczył. Ojciec był głęboko zrozpaczony, ale matkę zmiażdżył wielki ból. Dni i noce siedziała nad chorym dzieckiem, pielęgnowała je i tuliła. Czuła w nim cząstkę siebie. Nie mogła tego pojąć, że dziecko umarło, że włożą je do trumny i pochowają w grobie. Bóg nie mógł jej zabrać dziecka - myślała - a skoro się tak jednak stało i miała już tę pewność, powiedziała w swym bezmiernym bólu: "To pewnie Bóg o tym nie wiedział. Ma on tu na ziemi służbę pozbawioną serca, która robi to, co jej się podoba i nie słyszy modlitw matki!" W bólu wyrzekła się Boga i wówczas ogarnęły ją ponure myśli. Myśli o wiecznej śmierci, o tym, że człowiek stanie się prochem w ziemi i że tak się wszystko skończy. Gdy tak rozmyślała, nie miała się na czym oprzeć i pogrążała się w nicość i w zwątpienie bez dna. W najcięższych chwilach nie mogła już płakać. Nie myślała o swych córeczkach, które pozostały. Łzy męża spadały na jej czoło, ale nie podnosiła ku niemu oczu. Myśli jej były przy zmarłym dziecku. Żyła wywołaniem każdego wspomnienia o nim, każdego z jego niewinnych, dziecięcych słów. Nadszedł dzień pogrzebu. Matka parę poprzednich nocy spędziła bezsennie, o świcie zmogło ją zmęczenie i zasnęła na krótko. Przez ten czas wyniesiono trumnę do sąsiedniego pokoju i zabito ją gwoździami, aby matka nie słyszała uderzeń młotka. Obudziwszy się wstała, a mąż powiedział do niej ze łzami: - Zamknęliśmy trumnę, tak musiało się stać. - Gdy Bóg jest dla mnie okrutny, jakże mogą ludzie być lepsi! - zawołała szlochając i płacząc. Zaniesiono trumnę do grobu. Niepocieszona matka siedziała obok swych córeczek, patrzyła na nie, nie widząc ich. Jej myśli odbiegały od domu, oddała się bólowi. Tak minął dzień pogrzebu i wiele innych dni minęło w tym samym jednostajnym, ciężkim bólu. Patrzyli na nią domownicy wilgotnymi oczami i smutnym wzrokiem. Nie słuchała ich pocieszeń - i cóż mogli powiedzieć, sami byli zbyt ciężko zmartwieni. Zdawało się, że sen opuścił ją zupełnie, a sen byłby jej najlepszym przyjacielem, przywróciłby spokój duszy. Zmuszali ją, aby kładła się do łóżka, a ona, położywszy się, udawała, że śpi. Pewnej nocy mąż, słysząc jej oddech, pewien, że odnalazła spokój i ulgę, złożył ręce w modlitwie i wkrótce zasnął zdrowym i mocnym snem. Matka podniosła się, narzuciła na siebie suknię i cicho wymknęła się z domu. Poszła tam, gdzie całe dni i noce podążały jej myśli - do grobu, w którym leżało jej dziecko. Nikt jej nie widział i ona nie widziała nikogo. Matka weszła na cmentarz, podeszła do małej mogiłki, która była jednym wielkim bukietem pachnących kwiatów. Usiadła i pochyliła głowę, jak gdyby poprzez gęstą warstwę ziemi mogła zobaczyć swego chłopczyka. Nie mogła zapomnieć kochanego wyrazu jego oczu, nawet wtedy, gdy był już chory. Jakże wymowne było jego spojrzenie, kiedy się nad nim pochylała i ujmowała jego delikatną rączkę, której sam nie mógł już podnieść. Tak, jak siedziała nad jego łóżkiem, czuwała teraz nad jego grobem, ale tutaj łzy mogły swobodnie płynąć i spadać na grób. - Chcesz pójść za swoim dzieckiem? - powiedział jakiś głos tuż obok niej. Dźwięczał tak jasno, tak głęboko, że przeniknął do jej serca. Spojrzała: obok niej stał jakiś człowiek, owinięty w obszerny, żałobny płaszcz, którego kaptur przykrywał mu głowę. Jego twarz była surowa, ale wzbudzała zaufanie a oczy promieniały, jak gdyby był młodym człowiekiem. - Za moim dzieckiem - w jej oczach była prośba pełna rozpaczy. - Czy odważysz się pójść za mną? - spytała postać - Jestem Śmierć. Skinęła głową. I nagle zdawało się, że wszystkie gwiazdy płoną takim blaskiem, jak księżyc w pełni; zobaczyła cały przepych barw w kwiatach na grobie. Powłoka ziemi zapadała się łagodnie a postać rozpostarła nad nią swój czarny płaszcz! Pogrążała się w ziemi a cmentarz rozpościerał się nad jej głową jak dach. Nastała noc, noc śmierci. Rąbek płaszcza uchylił się i oto matka stała w potężnej hali. Panował półmrok. Nagle zobaczyła przed sobą swoje dziecko i w tejże chwili przytulała je do swego serca, a ono uśmiechało się do niej i było piękniejsze niż dawniej. Wydała okrzyk, ale nie usłyszano go, gdyż wokół niej rozbrzmiewała cudowna muzyka. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała tak błogich tonów, wydobywały się one spoza ciężkiej i czarnej jak noc zasłony, która oddzielała halę od wielkiego kraju wieczności. - Moja droga, miła mamo! - usłyszała głos swego kochanego dziecka, a potem w nieskończonej błogości poczuła jeden pocałunek za drugim. - Na ziemi nie jest tak pięknie! Widzisz mamo, czy widzisz to wszystko? Oto szczęście! Ale matka nie widziała nic, co dziecko pokazywało, nic oprócz czarnej nocy. Patrzyła ziemskimi oczami, nie tak jak dziecko, które Bóg do siebie prowadził. Słyszała dźwięki, tony, ale nie słyszała słów, w które pragnęła wierzyć. - Teraz mogę fruwać, mamo - powiedziało dziecko - pofrunąć ze wszystkimi radosnymi dziećmi tam, do Boga. Chciałbym tak bardzo frunąć, ale kiedy ty płaczesz, jak teraz, nie mogę cię porzucić, a chciałbym tak bardzo! Czyż nie mogę pójść z nimi? Przyjdziesz przecież do mnie wkrótce, moja miła mamo! - Ach, zostań - powiedziała - tylko przez chwilę. Jeden jedyny raz chcę na ciebie spojrzeć, pocałować cię i utulić w moich ramionach! - Całowała je i tuliła. Wtem z góry zabrzmiało jej imię, głos ten był bardzo żałosny. Cóż to mogło być? - Czy słyszysz? - powiedziało dziecko - To ojciec cię woła! I znowu po chwili rozległy się głębokie westchnienia, jak gdyby płaczących dzieci. - To moje siostry! - rzekło dziecko - Mamo, chyba o nich nie zapomniałaś? Wtedy wspomniała o tych, których zostawiła i ogarnął ją lęk. Ich wołanie i westchnienia rozbrzmiewały jeszcze w górze, prawie o nich zapomniała dla umarłego dziecka. - Mamo, teraz biją dzwony Królestwa Niebieskiego! - powiedziało dziecko. - Mamo, teraz wschodzi słońce! Spłynęło na nią olśniewające światło, dziecko zniknęło, a ona wzniosła się w górę. Zrobiło się zimno, podniosła głowę i spostrzegła, że leży na grobie swego dziecka. Bóg zesłał jej sen i we śnie stał się podporą jej stóp, światłem jej rozumu. Uklękła i modliła się: - Przebacz mi Panie Boże, że chciałam zatrzymać wieczną duszę w jej locie i że pragnęłam zapomnieć o obowiązkach, którymi mnie tu na ziemi obarczyłeś względem żywych! Gdy wymówiła te słowa, poczuła ulgę w sercu. Wzeszło słońce, nad jej głową zaśpiewał ptaszek, dzwony kościelne dzwoniły na mszę poranną. Dokoła niej panował nastrój tak uroczysty, jak w jej sercu. Poznała swego Boga, przypomniała sobie swoje obowiązki i pełna tęsknoty pośpieszyła do domu. Pochyliła się nad mężem i serdecznym pocałunkiem obudziła go. Mówili do siebie słowa serdeczne i szczere. Była silna i łagodna, tak jak tylko żona potrafi być, stała się źródłem pociechy: - Wola Boga jest zawsze najlepsza! A mąż spytał: - Skąd zaczerpnęłaś nagle tyle sił i tak pocieszające myśli? Ona zaś pocałowała męża i dzieci i powiedziała: - Mam je od Boga za pośrednictwem naszego zmarłego dziecka. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Barnet i graven (oryginał w języku duńskim) *Dítě ve hrobečku (w języku czeskim) *The Child in the Grave (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Franciszek Mirandola Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim